


Teddy James Potter-Black

by SilentKnight1857



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKnight1857/pseuds/SilentKnight1857
Summary: ....when he signed his name as Teddy James Potter-Black.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 16





	Teddy James Potter-Black

Teddy was in love. He had never been this happy, not when he was made Head Boy, not when he had become an Auror, not even when he had accepted the title of Lord Black.  
But when he saw James, he was always happy. His hair was always that light pink, and he couldn't even bring himself to change it, 'cause of course, James loved that color on him. Every light touch, every glimpse, every glance his way was cherished.  
When James came to him with his lovely dimples and sweet smile, all Teddy could do was fall in love with him. He asked him out on accident. He proposed in a hurry. And he married him with hearts in his eyes.  
He swore to forever cherish that sweet smile and those adorable quirks. A day would not pass where Teddy didn't worship him. He was wrapped around James' finger and he was ready to shout it out to the whole world. He belonged to James' ; heart and soul, nothing in the world could change it.  
It wasn't much of a surprise when when Teddy became Head Auror, at such a young age too, but it was quite a declaration whenTeddy officially signed his name as Head Auror Teddy James Potter-Black.


End file.
